Desestruturação
by Geropi
Summary: Já se passaram, seguramente, uns 5 anos desde a última vez que ele sentiu algo assim. E, na verdade, já não tem certeza se há alguma semelhança com qualquer ocasião anterior. É claro que não. Reencontros nunca são iguais. (SasuSaku, UN).


Achei essa oneshot no meio de um monte de poemas velhinhos.

* * *

**Desestruturação**

**por Geropi**

Já se passaram, seguramente, uns 5 anos desde a última vez que ele sentiu algo assim. E, na verdade, já não tem certeza se há alguma semelhança com qualquer ocasião anterior. Numa sombria comparação, isso é ruim, pois é como se tivesse a face fria de uma espada tocando a nuca, um vento estranho atrás dos ouvidos... coisas do gênero e longe de serem.

A sensação – conhecida e, de novo, desconhecida – vem como um soco. Cem vezes mais forte que qualquer jutsu. É estranhamente indolor, ainda assim, mas lhe incapacita qualquer forma de equilíbrio.

Cair nas graças dela como se necessitasse era humilhante e inevitável, sim.

Talvez seja verdade que sinta falta dela. Como se Sakura fosse uma tradicional e familiar canção que se deseja escutar sempre.

Em seu retorno para casa sente como o lugar fosse muito mais do que apenas uma palavra e, desesperadamente – quase doentio, e não poderia ser diferente disso –, quer vê-la. Mas quando finalmente está ali... _ela_ não está. Sua idealização se desvanece como cinzas.

Enquanto a espera, já não consegue terminar de comer.

Ou concentrar-se.

Ou manter um diálogo razoável com sua filha.

É o limite dele, infelizmente. Minutos.

Não é culpa deste homem.

Logo a menina começa a sentir sono e vai se deitar.

E no silêncio ele é o único que não consegue dormir.

Ou prestar atenção em qualquer livro.

Nenhuma distração o prende. Não como _ela_ o é e pode fazê-lo facilmente... não.

Então, tudo o que sobra é a ansiedade. Faz cálculos. A imaginação do que foi, será, deveria ser. Não se atreveria a chamar esse inferno de saudade, mas ninguém deveria arrancar a família de um homem que passa meia década longe de casa.

Talvez ele esteja _puto_.

Mas a raiva desaparece quando surgem passos pelo corredor. Ele sabe a quem pertencem e acha-os lentos demais.

A maçaneta do quarto gira. Ela exclama, com aquele vocativo familiar e que não combinava com ele... sendo que, na realidade e hipocritamente, ele gosta, um masoquista, porque sabe muito bem que qualquer carinho dela o reduz a nada.

Então, após a surpresa suspensa, ela sussurra: _como pode ainda estar acordado? Está tarde._

Queria o próprio também saber.

E ele sabe.

Dá de ombros, sua melhor opção. Incentivo suficiente para que ela diga a Sasuke que precisa de um banho.

Para o inferno, a necessidade dela torna-se a dele quase imediatamente, mas segui-la não era uma intenção racional, digna de toda a lógica que ele parece tanto apreciar.

É, quem sabe ele tenha sido puritano desta vez. Covarde, alguns diriam. Não deveria ser um pecado se prefere que ela se dirija a ele. É sua maneira de ter o controle sobre o incontrolável. Esse sentimento estranho do mundo inteiro lhe ser retirado.

Sente o cheiro da loção favorita dela, criando nele um estado de irreal felicidade. Criando esse absoluto... real estado de felicidade. É o que é. A vida torna-se melhor, sim, quase melhor.

Ele vai ao pó, circula pelo quarto, o gelo e o vento retornam, sensação desagradável que triplica em progressões geométricas.

A equação é solúvel, ele usa a fórmula, concentra-se no tempo que se avança de tal maneira que a relatividade torna cada minuto de espera a milésimos quando sua mão – finalmente – está nos cabelos dela, puxando-a rudemente para qualquer lugar mais próximo.

Oh, é assim que esse tipo de problema é solucionado.

A aproximação estoura como uma bomba, deixando estilhaços em forma de beijos feitos de intensidade, de afeto, de perfumes e de roupas amarrotadas. _Saudade._

Depois de tudo ser reprimido, de uma repentina – primitiva – e violenta forma, ela enfim está com ele. Age tímida, age quente, desconcertante e livre, deixando-o inútil, sem norte e tenso, num estado vazio nunca antes.

Como se ele não pudesse suprir tal vácuo – mas pode.

Vai.

Está.

Contenta-se pelo fato de isso não ser só mais uma alucinação. Tanto quanto ele sabe – e ele sabe—, nenhuma coisa imaginária no mundo poderia causar tanta desestruturação no espaço de horas, minutos, segundos... A esse efeito colateral pertence a realidade.

Entregam-se sem reservas. Ela retira a própria blusa, porque ele está ocupado com as calças. As coisas desenvolvem-se assim, desesperadas, solitárias ou conjuntas, irritantes, porque ele está perdendo o controle que, afinal, ela nunca teve.

Então, lentamente, ele vai voltando de novo à vida, à parte boa dela, recebe um beijo que vem com um sorriso, e outro e mais outro... Naquele pequeno momento, aprende de novo a ler, a se barbear, a se vestir, a andar.

Amá-la.

Querê-la.

Tocá-la.

E faz frio. Calor.

Ele sente-se embriagado sem ingerir uma gota de álcool. Cego de olhos perfeitos. Homem invencível derrotado por movimentos de quadris e, oh, não somente isso.

É algo intrínseco ao contato. Algo agarrado à voz dela que sussurra, pede... chama. Espremido entre o ato de arranhar-lhe o peito. Da subida e da decida que rouba a razão mútua e se despedaça em algo prazeroso, não tão frequente como deveria ser pela distância usual que a vida os impõe.

Então, eles aproveitam, sabendo que dura pouco. Menos do que deveria.

Eles são seres melhores agora, é claro. Ele, não muito convincente, mas ela sabe que é.

Rompem o vazio. Renovam-se como marido e mulher, como numa cama cinco anos atrás, ou num lago há dez.

Essa sensação de desestruturação... vai acontecer novamente daqui algumas horas.

Ela é a mais viciante e cruel droga, a mais gloriosa emoção, poderoso veneno. Ela é algo vivo. É a esposa dele. Enigma e paradoxo. Ele odeia coisas inacabadas, mas terá que se contentar com o fato de que ela sempre será a charada impossível.

Isso é que vocês chamam de reencontro.

É quase cruel.

É um pouco violento.

É forte.

Doce e amargo.

Profundo e exaustivo – tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E apoderou-se deles como jamais se apoderará de ninguém no mundo.

Para o inferno todos, não mudariam isso por nada.

_Fim_.

* * *

Espero que gostem. Deixem nos comentários.


End file.
